


Next Smile Is From My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "We Have All the Time in the World" (Louis Armstrong)





	Next Smile Is From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



He is not perfect; he is flawed, human. Some people despise him because he drives a luxurious car and wear an expensive suit. Peter comes from middle class, worn-in Jeans, a soft cotton shirt, and sneakers. He doesn’t live in a lavish house like Tony; a little apartment with May is his home sweet home. 

He prayed to a God that he would find a mate, hoping the higher power that he prayed to would work miracles and grant him the love of his life. Accept that love, regardless of gender, is beautiful. Be happy for him was all May wished for him. Then the day came when he found the one soul in a vast world that brought Peter joy and happiness. Tony’s smile lights up his life like thousands of fireflies. Happiness is the way he makes me laugh, how those cute dimples send his heart fluttering. 

Peter loves all of Tony; his compassionate kindness, his sweet kisses, his loving touches, and how he’s always there for Peter when times are difficult. Tony may be super, yet he is a human with a heart and soul. He pulls Peter into his arms and hugs him tightly, pressing little kisses to his cheeks. 

Pause for a moment, as his heart skips a beat. Peter sees him and now takes a deep breath and smile, listen closely to the song of his heart. Is his heart safe in Tony’s hands? Yes, there is a heavenly light within his beauty? Within soft words whispered to him that grace his life; Tony is the smile of Peter’s heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1023948.html?thread=111966412#t111966412)


End file.
